A Stolen Bird
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Sequel to Brainwashed Dick...Ch.1 is Up. Also rated M. Ima muck this up too so stay toned guys! XD


Brainwashed Dick Series 2!

Summery: Sh*t hit the fan guys and Dick's missing~! DX But no need to worry guys, Damian's got this! I also have no idea what I'm doing...so basically business as usual.

Enjoy~! :3

/

The day before the trial Bruce Wayne seemingly disappeared from police custody. The guards watching his cell had gone to switch shifts and when the new guard returned the cell was found empty. It was as if the man simply vanished into thin air. Immediately the security cameras were checked but were found hacked from the inside and set on a loop so that Bruce was still sitting inside the cell.

Seconds after a citywide man hunt was issued. The police search every inch of Gotham even the seeder parts and still came up short. Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be found with no known origin of we're he could be.

The police were getting nowhere.

A day later Dick Grayson goes missing as well. His bedroom had been ransacked as they found the butler laying unconscious beside the main entrance of the manor.

Again the police were stonewalled.

In conclusion they have no leads, the butler slash witness to the crime is in a coma, their suspect is a wanted man and the victim -Dick Grayson- could be with them. The Gotham PD had failed.

/

Meanwhile, the younger Wayne is appalled by this turn of events. The police screwed up... he also screwed up. He couldn't even protect Grayson from getting kidnaped right under his nose! It was so obvious that it would happen! How could he not see this? He should have know that Bruce was on to him this whole time! That box filled with that oh so convenient "evidence". It was hidden away in Dick's bedroom closet as a farce; a distraction among other things that led up to this point. The bastard had this entire thing planed from the very beginning. Ever move the younger made had been predicted and countered with Bruce's escape from jail and Richard's disappearance.

It enraged Damian to no end.

"Dammit!"

/

When Dick wakes up he has a shooting pain in the back of his skull and his mouth dry from thirst. The clothes he's wearing are slightly damp with sweat and it appears that he's laying on something really soft. 'Is this a bed?' Dick tries to turn over but can't seem to get his arms from behind himself. Is he tied up? And his eyes...it's pitch black and something's one his face. Definitely blindfolded then.

"Fuck."

"How many times have I told you to watch your language Dickie?"

Everything in his mind goes quiet as Dick's breath hitches at his foster father and lifelong rapist's voice. "B-Bruce? But you were in jail!"

"Of course I was, but I got out." Bruce says casually. "It was pretty easy, though I couldn't necessarily leave without you. You are my possession after all." He chuckles airily. "You were sleeping so soundly, too, not once did you wake up as I moved you."

"W-what?!" Dick knows he himself is a light sleeper. There's no way-

He briefly remembers being served tea from Alfred.

Oh god, he'd been drugged by Alfred! If Dick remembers this right then that means he's still dressed in the clothes he went to bed in last night; his favorite oversized superman tee and tight blue boxers.

Pryer to the kidnapping he was out cold in his bed, but now he's fully awake with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. Not to mention he has Bruce keeping him captive. 'No no no no no, this can't be happing.' Dick whimpers, but doesn't dare move too scared to get up or run even though his legs weren't fastened. He knows that the blindness coupled with hands trapped left him with a great disadvantage incase Bruce chased after him.

"I'm sorry Bruce. Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Dick tries to plead with the man. His voice sounds watery and botched from dehydration. "Please, don't do this Bruce. P-please don't hurt me! I'll be good pleas-"

The bed dips then. "Shhhhh, it's ok Dickie." Bruce coos into his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, well at least not yet." He jokes and it sends shivers down the eldest wards spine, because it wasn't one. "I just have to teach you to be my good boy again." Then the younger is flipped onto his stomach casing the him to yelp in surprise. Bruce chuckles running his large hands over the ravens backside, down a thigh then back up again. The hands are gentle, but Dick knows they can be very cruel.

"Bru-"

"Dick, you love me...right?"

"..."

"Right!?"

Dick tenses up at the violent grip on his thigh. "Y-yes, I love you!"

"I love you too you, Dickie." Bruce purrs leaning down to kiss all over Dicks exposed thighs and calves. A hand then pulls down the baby blue boxers, discarding them across the room he keeps the acrobat hidden away in. "You're so beautiful." A tongue is added into the mix lapping at the damp hairless flesg. Teeth are added to the mix as the bite down into the one of the round mounds. The skin breaks causing the younger make to howl in pain and Billionaire licks the blood from his lips.

"You'll stay with me forever, right Dickie?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes D-daddy."

"Good boy." Genuinely satisfied with Dick's answer the older kisses the bloody mark he'd left. Ascending upwards his lips pepper Dick's quivering back with loving kisses. A whimper leaves the raven again and Bruce smiles as he pulls down his slacks zipper. He does it slowly, just loud enough for the acrobat to hear.

"I think I'm going give you your gift early Dickie."

Even with his fevered heart beat in his ears Dick does hear the slow drag of the zipper. Of course Bruce would want to sample his stolen prize. The man didn't even want to leave without him! "I-is it gonna h-hurt?"

"You'll soon fine out."

Afterwards single tear slides down Dick's cheek. Every part of him hurts, his throat is raw and he's not sure if he can hang onto the hope that someone will save him from this nightmare.

/

After another night of searching and coming up short, Damian comes back to the manor in an even fowler mood. Growling, he slams his fists into the nearest wall causing a priceless painting to fall to the floor. Glass and frame hit the ground harshly and shatter to pieces all around him, yet he doesn't seem to care. His mind is only on one thing and that being to find Grayson "God, dammit!" He said angrily under his breath with an equal mix of unbridled anguish.

The young Wayne wants to go into a full blown panic but steals himself. He positive that Bruce has Dick with him. 'Of course Bruce couldn't leave without his special toy.' Damian scoffs at the thought. Dick isn't meant to be owned yet the man kept his leash on the acrobat tighter than one would with their blood child.

Don't get him wrong, he's not bitter about his father for not wanting him. He's just so angry and hurt. How could a man who called himself a father do something this wicked to some who loved him so unconditionally? It's sick and disgisting what happened to Richard and Damian's heart broke for the acrobat.

Now pacing through the long hallways, the young Wayne scowls when Tim enters his line of view. The older looks worried as if he was guilty about something. Damian finds this as odd. Tim's demeanor is highly questionable in many ways. From past and present experience the young Wayne recalls Drake only ever feeling any type of guilt when Grayson was involved. "Tt." He clicks his tougue against bared teeth. While marching up to Drake, he yanks the teen down to his level. The others collar pulled tightly in order to bring him eye to eye as Damian states, "You know something about Grayson don't you, Drake."

"Wha-"

"Do not lie to me Drake, it is practically written on your face. You must know what happened to Grayson so tell me now!"

Shocked, the brunette tries to pull away from him, but it's a weak fight. "I don-"

Before Tim can even get the nerve to make up some useless lie Damian drags him over and slams him into the nearest wall with a loud crash. Maybe manhandling the older was probably unnecessary and Tim already looked like he'd spill the truth if prompted, but Damian was not in the mood to "play nice". He wanted answers and he wanted them now! Grayson needed to be found and if Drake knows something than he's just as guilty as Bruce.

"Tell. Me. What you know!"

/

/

Honestly I don't think i can finish it guy's it's a dead story! I hop into serious stories and then fall out of them if my interest in the pairing or fandom dies out. I might finish the sequel for "Meeting For The First Time" before I ever 'finish' this!

Anyway Review... I guess?


End file.
